Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution
by Zero011
Summary: [REBOOT] In the aftermath of the Black Knights' debut, a young man is found in Ashford Academy's campus with no memory of his past beyond his name: Rai. Follow Rai as he takes a journey to discover his past all the while getting swept up into the Black Rebellion between the Britannian Empire and the Black Knights. Who will he side with? No one knows but Rai himself.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: Hello again, readers! Reboot coming your way! This story was not my first, but my proudest work. I'm rebooting this series as a thank you for everyone who read the original. I loved this story, but it was a disaster. So, with this and the first Chapter as well, I hope to improve on what you all have considered a great story already. Thank you, and enjoy! **_

_**Prologue**_

_On August 10__th__ in the year 2010 of the imperial calendar, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded the neutral nation of Japan. The small island became the testing ground for the new battle ready Autonomous Armored Knight (or, Knightmare Frame) and conquered the country in less than a month. The once proud nation was stripped of its independence, its pride, and even its name. Area 11; the land and its people were reduced to mere numbers. Second-class citizens at best, "Elevens" were made practical slaves of their Britannian masters. Resistance groups formed together on a daily basis and were eliminated just as fast. There was not even peace among the Elevens, as many had abandoned their pride and became "Honorary Britannians" to evade the crueler life of being in the ghettos. _

_In 7 years, Britannia had grown to control more than 1/3 of the entire world; standing as the planet's only superpower. The remaining powers of the Chinese Federation and the European Union were dwindling under Britannia's might, and little to nothing seemed to pose a threat to the empire's looming shadow. _

_That was until recently. In recent times, Area 11 had become the host of a growing revolution. During an attempt to retrieve stolen poison gas, Area 11's Viceroy, Prince Clovis la Britannia, was assassinated. Just as his supposed killer, an Honorary Britannian soldier, was about to be executed until a masked vigilante named Zero appeared and claimed responsibility. Soon after, Zero became public enemy number one in all of Area 11. He challenged the empire, and the rebellious spirits of the Elevens slowly gathered behind him. The course of history was about to change…_

_However, there is a funny detail very few seem to remember in regards to history: those who do not learn from it are often to repeat it. History on repeat grows stagnant, and the world can never change. No matter how many times you replay a film, it always begins and ends the same way. But then, there are those occasions when something happens on a mapped out plan or idea: something goes wrong. There's a burned out section on the film reel, there's a loose cog in the machine, and numerous other examples. History, while repetitive, can always change by the smallest action. Whether it is if a coin lands on heads or tails, a gun is fired or not, or even if someone decides to take up arms in the battle for justice; every moment in history can be changed by the decisions of one or many. This is the story of such a man who decided to take that step forward. History will be changed as one man awakes in a world with no comprehension of the events unfolding. Will he allow Area 11 to continue on its destined path of destruction, or will he ride with the crashing wave of change about to smash through the world? _

_This is the story of a young man named Rai as he takes the steps to ignite a revolution. A revolution of change, or one of destruction, is for him to decide. No one knows where his path will end. _

_But one thing is certain: Area 11 had better bundle up; a storm is coming. And it will be a hellish one to remember for all time…_

_Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution _


	2. Turn 1: The Blue Demon Awakens

**_Author's Note: Well, here goes!_**

* * *

><p><em>Turn 1: The Blue Demon Awakens <em>

The entirety of Area 11 can be divided into two categories: the settlement, and the ghettos. Within the settlement, Britannians are free to live as though this country was their own with no cares or worries of their actions. While in the ghettos, many of the home-born Elevens suffer under the oppressive rule of the Britannians while bowing their heads in shame.

Wherever the Britannians lived, they brought forth incredible advancements in technology. The Tokyo Settlement shined brilliantly as the sun beamed down below on the city and reflected off their buildings. Tall towers stood all around the city; looking down on those below. This was the capital of Area 11; where Princess Cornelia li Britannia ruled as Viceroy over the entire country at the Viceroy's Palace.

Yet even within the Tokyo Settlement, there are certain areas that shine brighter than the rest. The brightest spot of them all took the form of the Ashford Academy. A boarding school educating grades from middle to high school, this one area seems entirely free of the grim air of the Britannian Empire. While it was attended entirely by Britannians (save for one exception), not a day went by where the school was affected by the greater works around it. To some, it may have very well been a safe haven from the cruelty of this world.

It was still early morning, just before classes would start, when two particular students roamed the campus together. Walking ahead of the pair was a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes who maintained a leading stride with confidence. Just slightly behind her was a young man with short black hair and violet eyes carrying a small clipboard. The unsuspecting catalysts for things to come…

"Sorry~!" the blonde girl spoke aloud first, "I suddenly had a little emergency. But, since you're always skipping out on classes, this makes us even!"

The black haired boy sighed, and replied. "You know, maybe we could get more work done on the council if you contributed a bit more instead of shoving it all on me…"

The girl scoffs overdramatically, "shocked" at her friend's comment. "How dare you! I play my part just as much as everyone else~."

"Yeah, yeah…" he continued to stare blankly at the clipboard, paying no mind to the sarcasm.

"Oh, that does remind me," the girl quickly changed her tone and looked to her friend, "how's Suzaku since the hotel jacking?"

"Hm? Why are you asking me?" The boy finally removed his eyesight from the clipboard and looked to the girl.

"Well, I figured you and Nunnally spend the most time with him after school, so you might know something."

"He seems...'irritable' since Zero's found some friends."

"I see…" The girl's cheery disposition suddenly shifted, her memories of the previous week's events coming to her mind.

As the two continued, a loud crash erupted from the building to their right. Several other sounds of destruction came from within. The building was home to the school's pool (used primarily by the Swimming Club after school).

"What was that?" the girl asked as she looked to the building's entrance. "There shouldn't be anyone in at the pool right now." She rushed toward the front entrance, opening the door without hesitation.

"Wait a second…!" The boy followed, slightly tripping over his step by the girl's sudden initiative.

Once both were inside, there was no student in sight. The immaculate size of the pool left plenty of room to hide should an intruder be present. The open roof allowed a tremendous amount of sunlight to pour in and reflect on the shining surface of the water along with the entirety of the room itself. Both students proceeded with caution through the building. The boy was the first to notice that the supply closet in the farthest corner was open with several tools and pieces of equipment broken to pieces.

"Do you see anyone?" the girl asked as she finally noticed the same closet and its condition.

"No…" the boy's tone was darker than before. His eyes darted throughout the room for any detail of the intruder's presence. His eyes finally caught sight of another human being…atop the diving board.

"Who's there?" the boy demanded.

The girl looked up as well, seeing the stranger as well. The brightness of the sun blocked both of their eyes from finding any details of them. However, the boy was able to pierce through the sunlight enough to see the stranger to have the physique that suggested a man dressed in a long coat.

"If you give up now, we'll ensure you're escorted off the grounds and not have to involve the authorities." The boy called out to the stranger, his harsh tone dripping over every word.

No response. The man simply stood as stiff as the board he stood on.

"My grandfather owns this school," the girl added, "I can promise there won't be any charges if you just leave no."

This time however, there was a response. Rather verbally, the man's stiff stance started to shift. He first titled forwards, seeming to fall off. But a quick placement of his left foot stopped his tracks. Instead, he pushed and fell backwards. His back smacked against the diving board first. The rebound of the impact sent his body a foot in the air, and his motion tilted his body to the left. He began falling, twirling mid-air several times over as he barreled toward the pool water. Finally, there was impact. The man crashed face-first into the pool water, sending a loud *SMACK* like noise throughout the room. The impact unsettled the once calm motions of the pool water.

"What the…?" the boy looked quizzically at the point of impact; more than several dozen questions ran through his mind to the acted just played-out in front of him.

The girl, however, said no words. With no second of hesitation, she dove into the pool. He first popped up first and looked back to the boy. "Get the infirmary ready!" she called out.

The boy looked back toward the stranger's landing zone, and then back to his friend. While it was a moment of thought, he begrudgingly let it pass and followed the orders given to him. The girl looked back toward the stranger and began swimming her way toward him.

And so, by sheer chance, events yet to come are call traced to this single decision to save a life.

_Darkness…pure darkness…Everything around me is darkness…no light for miles. What was I doing before this? I think…I was running. There was…something…scary happening. But now, I can't remember what happened. Wait a second…I can't…remember anything at all. Knowledge of parents, siblings, my home…or even if I had any of those is all gone._

_My name; do I even remember my own name by this point? Everything is a complete blank. There's a dense…pain on my forehead. _

_Wait a second…"pain"? Physical sense…I must be escaping the darkness. I can see a bright light beginning to shine through. I can pick up a strange smell in the air. My ears detect the sound of someone breathing nearby. I can feel all of senses coming back…!_

A young man rested in the infirmary of Ashford Academy. The room was white and filled with numerous pieces of minor medical equipment. As he slept on the bed, next to him was the same young blonde woman who ordered his placement here to begin with. She looked over his sleeping form with a downtrodden look of sadness.

"No response…" she mumbled to herself aloud. She turned her head to look to the entrance to the room. Above it sat a clock, which digitally read "13:48". She then looked toward the window, where sun beamed through the white curtains. The infirmary always was a peaceful place, despite the strange smell of the materials the nurse kept throughout the room. It was all serene and quiet; the only sound being the girl's breathing. That was how it remained until a new harsh and deep breath was taken in, followed quickly by a thick and painful cough. The girl redirected her attention to the young man regaining consciousness on the bed.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed in excitement. "I knew some rest would fix you right up!"

The young man started to breath normally and looked towards the blonde girl. The girl quickly ceased her overexcitement and met eye-to-eye with the boy. Her sad expression had long since vanished; replaced with a bright and vibrant smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. "You were out for a few hours after I pulled you out of the pool."

"Pool?" the boy asked as he reached out from under the blanket. He grasped his head and proceeded to rub his left temple. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Ashford Academy; it's a private school here at the Tokyo Settlement." She extended out her right hand, holding it in the air open-palmed. "My name's Milly Ashford. I'm the student council president!" She donned a calm, reassuring smile of honesty.

The boy was hesitant, but reached out with his own hand and grabbed hers. The two exchanged a small handshake, and the boy raised an eyebrow at their interaction.

"Is something wrong?" Milly asked.

"I…can't seem to remember anything that happened. How did I get here?"

Milly's smile lessened in intensity, and seemed less firm than it previously was. "We found you in the school pool. You were standing on top of the diving board and not listening to us. You fell, so I dove right in and saved you! That's a life debt, my friend~."

"So, do you know…who I am?"

Her cheery disposition vanished entirely. She retracted her hand from their union and held it to her chin. "You don't know who you are?"

"I…don't. Everything's a complete blur. I can remember most things like technology and food, but anything about my own life…"

"I see…the impact from the diving board and the pool must've knocked a few screws loose."

"Beg pardon?"

"It's nothing~!" Milly waved her arms in front of her to dismiss her comment from the conversation. "But that's unfortunate. You can't remember anything?"

The boy shook his head back and forth to signal a "no". "I'm sorry; nothing's coming up."

"Amnesia, huh?" Milly held her chin and closed her eyes. She looked to the right, her focus changed to the wall beside her. She began humming to herself and glared at the wall with her eyebrows. She suddenly looked back to the boy and snapped her fingers, a loud "Aha!" followed up shortly.

"I've got it! How about you stay here until your memories comeback?"

"Stay here? Why though?"

"Just think of it as a friendly stranger's way of helping you in your time in need~." Milly stood up and looked toward the door behind her that led into the room. "C'mon in, guys! He's harmless!"

The door slid open, and in came several more students of the school. The first was the same boy whom spotted the young man with Milly hours prior. After him was a boy with brown hair carrying a small cat with bandages around its left paw. Another girl, this one with long orange hair and a bright disposition slightly outshined by Milly's. After her was a small girl sitting in an automated wheel chair with sandy brown hair and her eyes closed. It didn't take much for the young man to realize that she was paralyzed in more ways than one. Behind her was a boy with blue hair, whom looked rather worried upon entering the room. Two more girls came in; one that wore glasses and had green hair, and the other was a sickly looking girl with combed down red hair.

The boy looked over the crowd of students in his room and wondered many things. The first and foremost thought however, he spoke aloud.

"What a strange assortment of characters." He mumbled. He quickly realized his mistake, and reached to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry!" his apology was muffled under the grip of his hands.

"Please don't scare us again like that, Madame President!" the blue haired boy whined, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Milly waved off the boy's concern and looked to the young man. "This is the rest of the student council! We're all friends, here. So, why don't we start with introductions?"

The young man raised his left hand and placed it on his heart as he moved his head to look down at the same location. He felt his heart beat steady, and went deep into his thoughts. Drudging through the mounds of blank darkness in regards to his memories, one spark seemed to stand out. He reached out for it in his mind, and gave his answer.

"Rai…" he mumbled. He looked to the crowd of students beside him and let out a small smile. "My name's Rai. That's…about all I remember."

"Rai, huh?" The orange haired girl spoke up, "That's an interesting name."

"It sounds Japanese". The blind girl spoke up, her interest intrigued by this young man.

"It actually is." The brown haired boy added. "It means 'lightning'."

"Lightning?" Milly's eyes widened with joy as she looked to the brown haired boy. "Like a flash of fate?! This is destiny!" She held her fist high into the air in victory.

"So, Rai," the black haired boy interjected. "Just who are you?" his tone clashed with the previous speakers; harsh and cold.

Milly proceeded to bat the boy on the head with a chop of her hand. "Lelouch! Didn't you hear? He's got amnesia. He's harmless!" she scolded. She retracted her hand and moved it to point at him. "For your rudeness, you get to go first for introductions~."

The boy sighed, but proceeded to follow the order given to him. "My name's Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge."

And with that, the students began to introduce themselves in the order they came in one at a time; save for the blind child and the last two girls to enter.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi. It's nice to meet you." The cat in his harms meowed loudly as Suzaku finished his introduction. "And this is Arthur" he chuckled.

"I'm Shirley Fenette!."

I'm Rivalz Cardemonde! Nice to meet ya!"

Milly proceeded to point to the two girls in the back with gusto. "The cutie with the glasses is Nina, and the quiet one is Kallen."

Nina rubbed her shoulder in nervousness, but gave her introduction regardless. "…Hello".

"Nice to meet you." Kallen greeted.

Lastly, the girl in the wheelchair gave her own greeting. "I'm Nunnally Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Milly placed her hand on Rai's shoulder and pointed the other to Nunnally. "She's Lelouch's little sister. If you touch her in any way, Lelouch won't like it~. As student council members, we'll back you up without fail. We'll take care of anything you need for your daily life, so you shouldn't have any problems for now. Since you just woke up today, you're probably not in your best condition, right? So, how about we use tomorrow to try out some things!"

"Tomorrow?" Rai and Rivalz questioned at the same time. Both looked to each other at first, but Rai broke contact and looked back to Milly. "You mean I actually WILL be staying here?"

"Of course; I said you could, didn't I?"

"Madame President." Lelouch interjected again. "I'm sorry, but shouldn't we hand him over to police for protection?"

"Protection from what?" Milly replied, "No one's come looking for him since we found him. Besides, if anyone tries to hurt him, he'll hack Ashford Academy's Student Council there to protect him~!" Milly once again raised her first into the air with pride.

"I think it's a great idea!" Rivalz added.

"Rivalz, don't just agree with everything she says." Lelouch scolded Rivalz and looked back to Milly with a slight glare in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Madame President, but it's too dangerous to let him stay here."

"Too late~! I've already made preparations for him to stay and even got permission from my grandfather."

Lelouch sighed and acknowledged his defeat at the hands of Milly's antics. With a sigh and a pinch of his nose, Lelouch accepted these terms. "I don't know what to do with you."

Rai looked curiously at every member of the student council. Along with Lelouch, they seemed to have accepted their president's orders without further disagreement. Their generosity touched the young Rai's heart as he looked at each member's face. However, he could not help but feel something far less friendly than "generosity" coming from Lelouch. Despite the group's kindness, Rai could not help but see the logic in Lelouch's approach to the situation.

With a shake of his head, he voiced his disagreement. "He's right. It's too dangerous to get involved with my problems."

Milly shook her head with a smile still stretched across her face. "Probably, but it'll be okay! My woman's institution says so! To stay here you'll have to register with the school and find an appropriate place to stay. You'll also need a sponsor. I'll volunteer for that one. Ever since we met, I've felt that I just shouldn't leave you alone. It seems like fate brought you here. So until your memory returns, I'll take care of any trouble that comes your way!".

Rai's heart felt the honesty in each and every one of Milly's words. There were no hints of deception or falseness. She was going to help him, no matter who may try to disagree. With a sigh and a chuckle, Rai accepted the inevitability of his future life here. However, he soon felt the stinging pain in his head that awoke him. He reached for his head and resumed massaging his temple the same as he had before.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked. "Should we go find the nurse?"

"No, no, I'll be fine." Rai countered. "I just…need some rest." Rai proceeded to lie down onto the pillow below his head. "I'll be sure to be up tomorrow, Madame President."

"Good!" Milly replied. "No one should be late on their first day to school! Do you need anything else before we go?"

"No…this…" Rai looked back to each and every member of the council once again and smiled just as his eyelids began to cover his eyes. "This is enough…for now."

It was obvious to all residents of the room that Rai had allowed sleep to overtake him. Milly turned around to face her fellow student council members and clapped her hands lightly. "Alright everyone; back to class~! Let's let the poor guy sleep a little more."

Each member of the council began to make their way out of the door one at a time, but Lelouch and Milly stayed. Lelouch looked to Rai's sleeping form and glared at him. Milly however, simply reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver ring. She placed it on a small desk that stood next to Rai's bed and between her previously used chair.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

"It's a ring we found when the nurse took a look at him. All of his clothes are being washed, and there was nothing else on him. Not even an ID."

Lelouch stared quizzically at Rai still; his gaze unfaltering. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

Milly walked over to stand beside Lelouch, turned around, and wrapped her right arm around his neck. "Ahhhh, have I ever steered you wrong before~?"

"I have a list. Would you like me to reference it?"

"Don't worry about it! Everything will be fine. Trust me on this."

"If you say so…" Lelouch was forced to tag along with Milly as the two walked out the door. He looked back one more time to see Rai sleeping peacefully. Only one thought could ring through his mind as the two left him to rest.

_I don't know who he is…but he doesn't seem to pose a threat. For now…_

**TO BE CONITNUED**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Well, that was Turn 1 of Rai of the Revolution's reboot! I know it's not much, but I wanted to get this started and finally finish this project. Give me your feedback, please. I really do want to hear what everyone has to say about how this compares to the original. If anyone sees any kind of errors, please let me know. Still a little rusty in my writin' skills. <strong>_

_**Another update coming soon. Stick around. **_


End file.
